Advances in computing and networking technology have made new forms of media content possible. For example, virtual reality media content is available that may immerse viewers (or “users”) into interactive virtual reality worlds that the users may experience by way of a media player device by directing their attention to any of a variety of things being presented in the immersive virtual reality world at the same time. For example, at any time during the presentation of the virtual reality media content, a user experiencing the virtual reality media content may look around the immersive virtual reality world in any direction with respect to both a horizontal dimension (e.g., forward, backward, left, right, etc.) as well as a vertical dimension (e.g., up, down, etc.), giving the user a sense that he or she is actually present in and experiencing the immersive virtual reality world.
While a media player device is presenting a user with an immersive virtual reality experience, it may be desirable for real-world input associated with the user to be represented as a user-specific element that is included in the immersive virtual reality user. For example, a user may desire to insert a text-based comment and/or any other two-dimensional (“2D”) or three-dimensional (“3D”) object into the immersive virtual reality experience such that the comment is viewable at a particular location within the immersive virtual reality experience by the user and/or another user being presented with the same immersive virtual reality experience.